The thermodynamics and kinetics of hemoglobin S polymerization are being investigated in order to elucidate the molecular mechanism for this process. The results of these studies provide the rationale for developing agents that can be used in the treatment of patients with sickle cell disease. A method to measure the distribution of delay times for intracellular polymerization is being developed as an assay technique to test the efficacy of potential therapeutic agents in inhibiting intracellular polymerization of hemoglobin S.